Destiny
by Stellarsong
Summary: Sequel to Legacy. It's been five seasons since Shadestar's reign ended and now a new enemy invades the forest, shrieking for revenge. Rainstar and Mistyheart soon find themselves in the middle of a battle that began with the birth of the clans.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors**

**A/N: This is the sequel to Legacy and so thank you all for those of you who read and reviewed. I've had a couple people wondering if I was making a sequel and though I hadn't originally planned on it, this idea just kind of popped into my head one day so here it is. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

There was no moon to shed its light upon a blackened forest, no stars to penetrate the dark. Only the distant call of a barn owl, sweeping the fields for its prey, and the screech of a terrified mouse, cut off into silence. The bird moved off to its nest, a purposeful predator with the prey in its talons, its wings making not a sound.

A pool of water shimmered and fell still, stagnant. It was cold in the greenleaf night, tainted green with growing things, disturbed by the fish that flitted below the surface and by the long-legged insects that walked upon it.

A single cat sat at the shore, gazing into the pool's murky depths, but not with the intention of finding prey. She was a wiry she-cat, her golden brown fur turned dull, her amber eyes staring at nothing. She sniffed at the air and could smell the fresh wind and the rain and the crisp, white stars hidden behind gray clouds. She also caught the scent of prey, of mice and birds and fish. But though she was skinny and hungry, she did not hunt. She was required to stay here in silent vigil, a stone sentinel at the border between land and water. Between life and death, the past and future.

When more cats moved among the trees, whispers through the forest, she did not stir. She kept her gaze trained on the water before her, searching the depths for answers, yet finding none. She willed the Ancestors to listen, to come to her and give her a sign. But none came.

She narrowed her eyes, concentrating. She heard the approach of a cat and acknowledged his presence with a flick of her ears.

"Zenith?" the cat said.

_Feral_, Zenith thought. "How is he?"

"He will recover," Feral replied. Zenith allowed a slight nod, still staring into the water. One of their youngest fighters, Singe, had been ambushed by a group of clan cats living in the forest. The young cat had only been doing what he was supposed to, scouting out nearby territory. Zenith was glad he would recover.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"You've been silent since sunhigh. You need not hold this vigil any longer."

Zenith knew he was right, but she did not say so immediately. Besides, she wanted to honor and obey the Ancestors. She had not said a word since the death of her friend, Obsidian, and the Ancestors required a vigil of silence until long into the night.

"And Imber wants to see you," Feral added.

At that, Zenith turned around, fixing the dark tabby with her penetrating gaze. He, too, was skinny, his fur dull, his eyes pale in the shadows. A long scar ran from the base of his neck down over his shoulder and tapering on his side.

"Has he seen anything?" Zenith queried.

"Now, he said, if you can spare time from your grief," was Feral's reply.

Zenith left her post by the pool, hiding her disappointment in contacting the Ancestors, and made her way through the woods, passing Feral with not so much as a second glance. She padded in among the trees, tall oaks and maples with branches like talons.

As she walked, she passed more cats, some of them hiding in the brush, some tucked away in crevices, hollow bases in the trunks of trees, makeshift dens. Eyes gleamed at her, not with fear or hate, but with curiosity, respect. One of them, a white she-cat, crouched with a black tom near the gnarled roots of an oak, their eyes identical pale green. The first was her friend, Ivory, the second, Ivory's brother, Ebony. They huddled together without a word, tails wrapping in close. Another she-cat Zenith was not familiar with lay in her nest, comforting the bundles of fur that were tiny, sleeping kits. They slept a lot these days. Zenith had yet to see them play.

Singe, a reddish brown tom, was just visible from his place with Zephyr, the old healer. Mud was plastered to the young cat's side where he had been wounded. From deeper shadows, dark eyes gleamed, but that was all she saw of the deputy.

The eyes followed her as she approached the steep rock in the ground. The mountain, a dark hold like a beast's open maw, splitting the stone.

She lifted her head high, nobly, and flicked the dusty rock with her tail, scraped her claws along the sandy ground. She heard a quiet summons from within and she entered.

She had to strain her eyes to see in the cave, made out the ragged figure, his back to her, his ear flicking in greeting. She imagined glinting eyes.

"You wanted to see me," Zenith said, settling herself in the den, curling her tail neatly around her forepaws.

"I've received a sign." His voice was the low grumble of thunder, with all the bluntness of striking flint.

"So the Ancestors have called to you." _Finally, after all this time_. Yes she could not help feeling a pang of jealousy. As much as she had spoken to them, they had never returned her call. She wanted so badly to ask what the sign had been, what it might mean, but she knew better than that. She would wait until he told her, not rudely display her own, burning curiosity.

"After all these years," said Imber, his back still to her. He lifted his head slightly. "The sign was a dream. A forest full of prey, flowing rivers, a deep gorge. It was paradise. The promise made to us by our Ancestors."

Zenith felt a flicker of anxiety in her belly. The scene he described to her, its vivid details, etched into her mind. She saw the brilliant blue skies, white clouds, full trees, a river snaking its way through the woods. Mice, voles, fish, sparrows, jays, rabbits, shrews, all plentiful and scampering, directionless, just waiting to become prey. Warm, green dens, safety from foxes and badgers, hawks and ghostly owls. Kits playing in the long grass. And at night, the full moon, round and beautifully silver in a black sky studded with countless, scattered stars.

With a promise like that, they need not remain hidden in the shadows, in the cold, constantly fighting off enemies and scavenging for their next meal, surviving off vile crowfood.

"The Ancestors have told us what we must do," Imber said. He turned around then, facing Zenith. His eyes were sharp as a hawk's, one gold, the other gray. He bore no scars, but it certainly wasn't from lack of battle. He had seen many and it was his experience and strict training that kept him away from any lasting scars.

"The place they speak of," Imber, her leader, continued. "is on the other side of a place called Highstones. But they tell me it will be hard work to gain our new territory. After all, the clan cats have claimed it as their own. And even after an attempt to reclaim the forest, we still sit in failure."

Zenith nodded. It had been nearly five seasons since the attack. A good many of their fiercest fighters had agreed to aid a clan cat called Shadestar, in the hopes of conquering the forest. But when the power-hungry leader had died, the fighters had fled like cowards, leaving the forest to the clan cats.

"But we will avenge ourselves." Imber did not blink, with the gaze of a hawk, no an _owl_. "Enough of our blood has been spilt. The spirits of our Ancestors call for vengeance."

Zenith couldn't help but hang to every word, caught up in the mountain of hope that was building upon itself, rising again. A hope she had not felt in a long time. A chance at redemption.

"Long ago, the clans took our land from us, long before any of us here were born. The Ancestors have told me that our long wait is now at its end."

Zenith felt the many pairs of eyes scorching into her pelt, watching her and Imber, expectant. Eyes as countless as the very stars.

"They have come to me and told me to prepare. They told me our pain will soon be over. This home will no longer be ours."

The eyes were anxious, searching, wandering, hoping.

"And when we arrive at the forest, the clan cats will know the pain the Ancestors felt at their exile, their betrayal. For we will drive _them _into exile and the forest will belong to us once again. As it had been before."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review before you go. If you like it, I'll continue writing and try to be consistent in the updates.**


	2. Chapter 2

The forest was quiet save for the minor rustlings of tiny things and the distant call of a magpie. The sky was pale, smeared with retreating clouds. The grass was still wet, the leaves dripped with the recent rain. The globules sparkled like dew in the sun, sliding across the green fronds and splashing to the soft ground below.

The long grass parted. A rabbit sprang from the greenery, kicking hard with its hind paws, muscles working. Behind it was a pursuing predator, a gray she-cat with rich, blue eyes. She lunged after the fleeing animal, her outstretched paws a mouselength too slow. The prey bounded off out of the trees and onto the moorland. The cat skidded to a halt, panting.

_Mousedung_! She thought as her intended prey vanished into its hole in WindClan territory.

"Mistyheart!" At the sound of her name, she turned around. Her clanmates, Smalltail and Lionfur, were emerging from the trees.

"I lost it to WindClan," Mistyheart explained as they approached.

"It's okay, they can have it," Lionfur said. "Come on, we'd better be getting back or we'll miss the ceremony."

"I guess you're right," Mistyheart decided. She glanced over her shoulder, across the wide expanse of WindClan territory. Across that moorland was the barn where Night lived. Mistyheart hadn't visited her in little over a moon; she wondered if she should do so now, but she didn't want to miss out on the ceremony.

She was about to return to dig up a sparrow she had caught earlier when something drew her gaze. It was in the direction of the barn, the slim figure of a cat. At first she thought it was Night, but that was only until she caught the warm brown fur illuminated by the sun. _Perhaps it's a WindClan cat,_ Mistyheart figured. _Doesn't matter really as long as it stays over there._

But inside, she couldn't really bring about any hostile thoughts towards the other clan. In the five seasons since the battle with Shadestar, there had only been peace. Prey had been plentiful and cats stayed to there own territories. The forest had prospered.

She shook her head and joined the rest of the patrol on their way back to the ThunderClan camp.

When they emerged into the camp through the thorn tunnel, carrying their prey in their jaws, the clan had already gathered. It was clear they had just missed the leader's summons.

The fresh-kill pile was already pretty full when they deposited their prey and sat to watch the ceremony.

Rainstar, the leader of ThunderClan, stood atop the Highrock, his deputy, Tawnystripe, sitting at its base. The warriors gathered around. Lightstep, the medicine cat, curled her tail around her forepaws and waited. Raggedfur emerged from the elder's den, limping, and sat at the edge of the crowd, his permanently crippled paw resting under him.

From the nursery came Patchwhisker, her eyes shining, escorting two well-groomed, ecstatic kits. Lionfur's eyes gleamed with pride as he watched.

Rainstar began, "These kits have reached their sixth moon and it is time for them to become apprentices."

The kits, both of them toms, could barely keep still.

"From now on, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Redpaw. Flamepelt, you have learned much under the mentoring of Leopardtail and I trust you will pass on all of what you have learned to this young apprentice."

Flamepelt bent to greet his new apprentice, a red ginger tom, and the two lightly touched noses before rejoining the group of cats around them.

Then Rainstar turned to the last young tom, the smaller one with a rich brown coat, speckled with black. Rainstar's deep blue gaze met Mistyheart's briefly before returning to the kit.

Mistyheart felt excitement surge up through her paws and to the tips of her ears. Her whiskers quivered and she felt almost like an apprentice again.

She couldn't help remembering her own, rather unusual, apprenticeship. She had been a loner and it had been her curiosity that had led her to the forest and almost to her death. Guided by dreams from StarClan, Rainstar, then Rainstorm, had agreed to mentor her, meeting her secretly outside the camp. It was he who had eventually submersed Mistyheart in the world of the clans to the point when she had made the decision never to leave. She would never regret that decision.

Now, as she returned her attention to the ceremony, she wondered what that little kit was feeling. He looked a bit nervous, shuffling his paws. His light green eyes were wide, but he tired to be brave. Mistyheart wondered what it would have been like for her had she been given the opportunity, the chance to be the center of an apprentice naming ceremony. She still remembered her first ceremony, becoming a warrior, and It had filled her with pride.

"From this day forward, until he had earned his warrior name," said Rainstar. "This apprentice will be known as Sparrowpaw."

The newly named Sparrowpaw looked up at Rainstar and seemed reassured by the warm look he received from his leader.

"Mistyheart, you are ready for your first apprentice. I trust you will pass on all you have learned to Sparrowpaw."

Another jolt of excitement raced through Mistyheart as she padded forward to meet the younger cat. Sparrowpaw twitched his whiskers and they touched noses. It was obvious the apprentice was having a very hard time holding still. Mistyheart tried to soothe him with a glance as she led him over to where Flamepelt sat with Redpaw. The ginger apprentice looked excited but was trying to appear calm and important when his smaller brother arrived and sat down. Redpaw whispered something in Sparrowpaw's ear which seemed to liven his expression.

Mistyheart exchanged a look with Flamepelt. She remembered when she had first come to the camp, had first seen the other cats. Flamepelt had been hot-headed and proud, a fiery young warrior just enjoying the sound of his new name. At the time, he had fought with Shadestar but ultimately joined Rainstar in the final battle. Now he remained a true and loyal friend, though still quite hot-heated and arrogant.

The clan converged on them as the ceremony came to an end. They called out the two new names and gave praise. Patchwhisker and Lionfur stood together, purring. Redpaw and Sparowpaw's new denmates, Whitepaw and Cinderpaw, came to congratulate them. The clan dispersed, grabbing their prey from the fresh-kill pile for the evening meal.

Mistyheart felt taller and welled with pride at this chance to become a mentor. She sent Sparrowpaw over to the fresh-kill pile where he grabbed a mouse and joined Redpaw at the tree stump in front of the apprentices' den.

Then another cat caught her eye and she felt her blood turn cold. The cat was smoke with eyes of dark rain and stars snagged like burrs in his fur.

Their eyes met.

Then everything was fog and gray.


	3. Chapter 3

The clearing was gray as if all the color in the world had drained away into the darkness of night. The air was filled with heavy fog; it moved sluggishly in the still air. There was no trace at all of the wind.

Mistyheart could not see the ground beneath her paws. All around her, she could hardly sense the ghosts of the clan cats, faint traces of scents, voices that echoed inside her mind. Stars littered the camp like dust.

And standing next to the towering gray rock, protruding from the fog, was the cat who had brought her here. His fur was the color of gathering storm clouds at dusk, flecked with glittering stars. His eyes were the waters of the deep river, fast-flowing through the gorge. She recognized him immediately.

"Stormheart? What are you doing here?" Mistyheart asked. Her voice sounded small. "Why did you bring me here? Where _is _here?"

"Grave trouble is coming to the forest," Stormheart said in a soft tone. Her father fixed his intense gaze on her. "The storm of war is about to break."

Mistyheart was shocked. War? Was it even possible anymore? There had been peace for five seasons, not a trace of hostility coming from the other clans or from Shadestar's former allies. Of the one remaining, Brokenfoot, they had seen nothing at all. The most dangerous thing to have happened was an old badger that had given Leopardtail a twisted paw, but the animal was long gone. What could Stormheart mean?

"Is it ShadowClan?" They were usually the most secretive. Though Owlstar had fought with them against Shadestar, she was extremely proud, along with her prickly deputy, Nightfur. Was it possible that ShadowClan were planning something?

Stormheart's next words eliminated that thought. "Not from ShadowClan, but from beyond. From outside the forest and from outside the warrior code."

Mistyheart thought back to the battle. At first they had been sure they could defeat Shadestar if the clans united. But they had not been prepared for what awaited them. Shadestar had found allies outside the forest. Filthy, skinny rogues, tainted with the scent of crowfood and the light of battle that shown in their eyes.

"Where do they come from? What do they want?" Mistyheart demanded.

"They come from a dark forest beyond Highstones," said Stormheart. "But they want to live here. Their own Ancestors, their StarClan, have sent them."

"There's more than one StarClan?" It seemed unbelievable. Mistyheart had always thought that StarClan was only one, that all wild cats, all clan cats, went there. It was strange to think of there being others.

"Not more than one StarClan, but more than one hunting ground for the spirits of cats. More than one sky to roam." Stormheart took a step forward, his movement barely disturbing the fog at his paws. It sighed like the wind when he moved.

"But if they've already got a forest to live in, why do they want ours?" Mistyheart asked. "What's so special about our home that would make them want it?" She figured it was just a forest to others, but winced inwardly at the flatness of her tone. To her, it wasn't just a forest. It was home.

Suddenly Stormheart's head jerked up as if he were responding to a voice only he could hear. He looked ghostly, Mistyheart thought, standing in star-scattered fog. His ear twitched.

"StarClan did not send me here," he said, not taking his gaze away from the sky. Mistyheart looked up but could not see Silverpelt glittering like fresh dew against a black sky. The sky itself was gray, but not with clouds. "They do not approve of me being here. They do not wish me to tell you of the other cats' true intentions."

When he paused, Mistyheart felt another question welling up within her. But before she could speak, he continued.

"Just be ready," he said. "They are coming in vast numbers. The fate of the forest depends on the information I am giving you. The rest, you must search for without my help."

"Search?" said Mistyheart. "Search for what?"

"The truth."

Mistyheart shook her head in amazement. What was he talking about?

"But," she began. "Can't you tell me? I don't know what to look for. I don't even know what you're talking about."

Stormheart's gaze broke away from the gray sky and fixed intently on her. What she saw there was sadness and a deep regret. "Not even StarClan know everything."

The fog moved, roiling around their paws, snaking through their fur. Stars clung to Mistyheart's pelt like sticky leaves after a recent rain. She leaped back in surprise.

"Don't worry." Stormheart had not missed the uncertainty, almost fear, in her eyes. "Nothing here can hurt you."

The stars swirled around in the mist, reminding Mistyheart of lazily drifting snowflakes. "Is this StarClan?"

To her surprise, Stormheart shook his head. "No, this is the half-way," he said. "Half-way between StarClan and the Dark Forest, closer to the physical world. Notice it is not the darkness and dread of the Dark Forest, nor is it the beauty of StarClan. You can't even see Silverpelt from where you now stand."

It was eerie enough, though. Mistyheart shuffled her paws against a ground she could not feel.

"You were brave when you first accepted your fate and fought the battle against Shadestar," Stormheart continued. His eyes flickered around the mist-shrouded clearing as if he could still see the battle before him. The fierce cats, clan and rogue alike, slashing at each other with claws and teeth, staining the camp with the blood of cats. Warriors fighting and dying next to their enemies. Then the faraway look in the StarClan warrior's eyes left and he returned to where he was.

"Your bravery will be needed once more. You have fulfilled a prophecy and sealed your fate as a clan cat. You will leave behind a legacy generations of cats will long remember. But that is only the beginning."

Mistyheart felt cold claws clutch her heart. She lifted her head, trying to appear calm, confident.

"It's been five seasons since the mist bonding ThunderClan and ShadowClan has brought light to the forest," Stormheart went on. Mistyheart still clearly remembered the old prophecy that had first brought her to the forest. _Only the mist that bonds clan and clan can turn darkness to light._ Her mother, Icewhisker, was a ThunderClan cat. Her father, Stormheart, who had died the night of her birth, was ShadowClan.

Sudden suspicion made Mistyheart cautious. She narrowed her eyes.

The faraway look was back in Stormheart's eyes. His voice was a mere whisper. "Ghosts of the past shall rise, the stars will fall, and the fate of the forest lies in paws beyond the sky." He looked back at his daughter. "These words are from beyond StarClan."

"But what do they mean?" Mistyheart asked.

"As I have said, they are beyond StarClan," Stormheart replied.

"Then who…?"

Stormheart remained emotionless as he spoke. "Beyond StarClan. Not even the most ancient of StarClan cats can give you the answer you seek. You must go to others for that and only their knowledge will help you to truly understand. Mistyheart, this journey will be more perilous than any other a living cat has ever faced. This is why you lived and escaped Shadestar's fury on the night of your birth. Why your brother died to save you as Night took you away. Why you were led into the forest. Mistyheart, this is your destiny."

Her fur was snow, the world as distant as the very stars. Her blood was ice in her veins.

"Mistyheart?" A tail tapped her shoulder and she cringed in alarm. She found herself looking into the concerned blue eyes of Rainstar. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, fine," she lied. She looked back toward the Highrock, but Stormheart was gone. The sky was darkening as the sun set. The stars of Silverpelt shown brightly.

Mistyheart shivered, unable to shake off her visit with her father or the daunting words of the prophecy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, people! Sorry I haven't updated for so long, but I've been kinda busy with school and learning this one song on the piano and drawing pictures of planets and obsessing over Star Wars music and trying to earn money and I realize you didn't come here to listen to me blabber, so on with the story...**

* * *

Rainstar opened his mouth, drinking in the scents on the breeze. He smelled a sparrow that had been there earlier, pine needles, the distant stench of twoleg monsters, and the strong scent of ShadowClan. But that was only natural this close to the border.

He sniffing around in the underbrush, but he was not looking for prey. His eyes narrowed.

"Rainstar, I've found another one," Lionfur called and Rainstar bounded over to him where he stood beside a dried clump of grass. "It's faint, but it's there."

Bowing his head, Rainstar scented the ground and sure enough he could detect the scent of rogues. So far, this was the fifth one. Yesterday's evening patrol had reported that strange scents had been detected along the border of WindClan and it seemed as if the cats had decided to move along the ShadowClan border as well.

But there had been no sign of killed prey, which made Rainstar wonder at the unknown presence.

"It's the same two cats," Lionfur said.

Rainstar's next inhalation of the scent confirmed it. There were two distinct scents, the same two they had smelled farther on.

"But why are they here?" Sparrowpaw asked. "They're not taking the prey. Do you think they're invading?"

Rainstar shook his head. He felt almost as confused as the young apprentice. "I don't know. There are only two of them and that's not enough for an invasion. But for all we know, they could just be passing through. They might not care for borders and won't be here for long. In any case, we should keep an eye out."

"Do you think maybe," Mistyheart said, "these are the rogues we encountered before?"

Rainstar noticed how she tactfully avoided mentioning the battle over five seasons ago. He had been thinking the same thing. No cat knew what had happened to the rogues that had fought on Shadestar's side during the battle. Most just assumed they had left for good, but the new scents brought a doubt to Shadestar's mind. Perhaps they hadn't left after all.

He realized he was being watched and he straightened up. "We can't tell for sure. They could be different rogues."

Sparrowpaw lifted his head, sniffing at something. Then he took off along the border, vanishing into the undergrowth.

"Sparrowpaw!" Mistyheart hissed and took off after him, Rainstar and then Lionfur close behind.

The unmistakable stench hit Rainstar with such force he had to squint his eyes as he emerged onto an open stretch of filthy, dried grass. He was facing the wide, black Thunderpath. Sparrowpaw was sniffing around the stunted plant growth near the tree line. The apprentice had an uncanny sense of smell, Rainstar realized, if he could detect any scents hidden under the odor of the Thunderpath.

"They came here too," said Sparrowpaw. "This is strange. What would they be doing this close to the Thunderpath?"

Rainstar's eyes stung and he took a step back just as a large blue monster roared passed, spraying grit from under its fat, black paws, and then it was gone.

"I wonder if the other clans are finding the same scents," Mistyheart mused and Rainstar turned his head to see that his former apprentice had come to stand right next to him. "If they're passing rogues, it would make sense."

Rainstar nodded absentmindedly and padded over to where Lionfur and Sparrowpaw stood. The apprentice was quiet but couldn't quite hide the pleased look in his eye at having found the scent first.

But strangely, something was different about this one. Trying to ignore the acrid scent of twoleg monsters, Rainstar took another deep breath. There was something different, alright. He was instantly on alert.

"These scents are not the same. They're from three cats and none are the original two we've been scenting."

"Are the scents fresh? They could still be here," Lionfur said.

Rainstar's fur rose along his neck and he extended his claws instinctively, tearing the rough grass underpaw.

Another monster raced by, stirring up the air.

And the fresh scent of rogues.

"Mistyheart!" Rainstar yowled through the monster's roar.

Mistyheart whipped around just as a figure burst from the high branches of a tree.

It landed on the nearest cat, Sparrowpaw, catching the apprentice by surprise. The cat had little battle training, having only been an apprentice for a quarter moon, and he let out a yelp.

Rainstar rushed forward but Lionfur was closer and leaped at the rogue, raking his claws along wide shoulders.

More figures sprang from the trees, and fell upon the clan cats. One of them caught Mistyheart, but she rolled to the ground, crushing the rogue beneath her. He gasped as the air was forced from his lungs. Then another rogue pounced.

That was the last Rainstar saw before a large, dark tabby tom filled his line of vision. The scarred rogue slashed at his face and he reared back to avoid the ragged claws.

Rainstar retaliated and caught the rogue on the side of the face, forcing him to let out a howl of pain. But instead of falling back, he lurched forward, avoiding the ThunderClan leader's next blow and striking him in the chest.

Gasping, Rainstar staggered. The rogue took advantage of the moment and swiped again and again.

The rogue was a skilled fighter, Rainstar thought as he caught his breath and avoided another blow.

He was just about to strike at the rogue when there was a sudden intense pain in his side. He jerked and spun around to face a pale gray she-cat, her eyes a blue so light they were almost white. She hissed in his face and bared thorn-sharp teeth. She lunged at him and at the same time, as he was ducking to avoid her attack, a heavy weight plowed into his side, unbalancing him.

His paw flashed out and there was an enraged cry. Rainstar didn't know who he had hit. The battle had become chaos. Something burned his side again and he felt something warm there, then the pain subsided.

The tabby tom lunged onto his shoulders, forcing him to drop to the ground, pressing his face into the filthy grass.

The rogue whispered in his ear, "This is only a small part of what this forest will become if you don't leave. The prophecy of the Ancestors will come true and you can't stop it. This is only the beginning."

Then the weight lifted and Rainstar jumped up, his heart pounding hard, the rush of battle filling him up. The rogues were now racing across the ShadowClan border until they finally vanished from sight. He wondered what the rogue had meant.

"Rainstar?" Mistyheart's voice was concerned. He turned to see that she, along with Lionfur and Sparrowpaw, was alright. That was good.

Except for the look in her eyes.

"Rainstar, you're hurt!" she exclaimed.

As the powerful rush receded, Rainstar could feel the warmth on his side and then the burning pain. He looked down, barely aware of the red droplets that soaked his fur and fell to the grass.

He suddenly lost his balance, overcome with unbearable pain.

His clanmates rushed forward.

Then he felt nothing at all.

* * *

**OooooOO cliffhanger! I love cliffhangers! Please don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Zephyr was treating Overcast's wounds, pressing cool mud to the gash in her side. The pale gray she-cat let out a faint hiss of pain. Zenith narrowed her eyes as she watched. The scouting patrol had just returned after an attack on the clan cats. A "warning" Feral had called it. He had led the patrol, reporting that he had spread the warning on to one of the forest cats' leaders.

Zenith still wasn't so sure of what the Ancestors had promised. After all, those clan cats had nothing to do with what had happened so long ago. They probably didn't even know about it. It wasn't their fault that they were so ignorant of the Ancestors and of the past.

Overcast gritted her teeth in pain, her wound covered in mud. Zephyr said something to her, too softly to be heard.

Zenith looked away, shaking her head in dismay.

* * *

The leader's cave that day was thrown in deep shadow. Not even the light of the sun penetrated the darkness.

"Come," Imber called and a lithe figure slunk soundlessly into the den. The cat was dark gray, his amber eyes glistening.

"You wanted to see me," said Maelstrom, the deputy.

"Yes," Imber replied. "The Ancestors' Promise shall be fulfilled. But first, we need to find out about these clan cats. We cannot afford to weaken our fighters such as today when Feral took his patrol into the forest. We must find strength before we can attack.

"You will go alone into the forest and spy on them, discover their weaknesses, find their leaders. Then you will report back to me."

Maelstrom lowered his head. He was the most skilled at keeping unseen in the shadows and unscented as well. "Yes, Imber."

"Good," Imber said, a hint of satisfaction in his voice. He looked at his deputy and felt a rush of anticipation. There was a strange gleam in his eye.

* * *

Feral sped up the hill, working his powerful muscles. The wounds he had sustained in the border skirmish still stung but they weren't too serious. The cold mud Zephyr had put on them had worked to numb the pain and stop the bleeding. So naturally, he was exercising his paws again to regain strength. Behind him, Overcast and Ebony followed close behind.

He was aware of the scent of thick marshes and the musky scent of pine trees. It smelled like one of the clan borders. What was it again? DarkClan? ShadyClan? Whatever it was, Feral didn't care. After the prophecy was fulfilled, that clan would no longer be there. Whether it still existed depended entirely on the forest cats' decisions.

The three cats crested the hill and were able to look out at the spreading forest on the other side of the Thunderpath. No monsters raced by so the air was quiet, only broken here and there by the light call of a bird in the trees.

But Feral wasn't interested in hunting prey. Already, he and his patrol had crossed the windy moors and the very edge of twolegplace. They had been near the woodland just beyond when the clan cats showed up. It had been too late to sneak away so they had been forced to attack.

Sniffing the air, Feral watched the sun set over the edge of Highstones behind them, casting its orange glow over the trees.

A lone figure crossed the open land in the distance. Feral broke again into a run to intercept him.

The dark brown tom made no move to run as Feral approached him. Ebony and Overcast completed the trap that surrounded him.

"What are you doing here?" Feral growled. This cat was slightly familiar. The shade of his pelt, the yellow gaze, the twisted forepaw. His scent was that of pine, marsh, and rat.

"Hello, Feral," the cat replied, not at all intimidated. He was older than Feral and his pelt was scarred and dull.

Feral narrowed his eyes in suspicion. In a flash, he remembered this cat. He had known him only a short while before the battle five seasons ago. But the memory wasn't exactly pleasant.

"What are you doing here, Brokenfoot?" he snarled.

"I know about your prophecy," said the former ThunderClan warrior. "You want to drive out the clans. I can help you."

* * *

The sky was a rich deep blue, pinpricked with stars. The faint orange glow had disappeared and the moon had not yet risen.

Zenith sat beside the pool, watching its cold, greenish waters reflect the sky above. She wondered what would happen to the clan cats once they were driven off. They seemed strong; the battle a while ago had proven that. But since then, their numbers had grown and with that, their strength. And besides, a prophecy foretold by the Ancestors had given them determination. The Ancestors would tell them what to do.

At least, she hoped they would.

_Where are you_? She thought. It had been so long since they had contacted her, she wondered if they were even listening.

"Looking for guidance?"

She didn't look up as Zephyr approached, but she saw his reflection in the water. She didn't answer.

"They will speak when they need to," Zephyr said, letting his pale gaze rest of the treetops in the distance and on the stars. "This prophecy was spoken of before even I was born. They contact us now to tell us it is time."

"How do we know what they said?" Zenith asked. "Is it really their will what we are about to do?"

"That I do not know," Zephyr replied after a slight pause. "Their ways are not always known to us, but we must put our faith in them anyway."

The water was so still, it looked frozen and in its surface, the darkening night was green.

Zenith stood and padded away.

"Remember, they watch over us," Zephyr said to her retreating form. "They are always here with us."

Then Zenith was passing through the trees, leaving Zephyr to stand alone on the sands by the water.

She found herself a clean nest beneath the overhanging branches of the juniper bushes and curled up, exhausted. She pulled her tail in close so the tip rested beneath her eyes. Then she waited for sleep to claim her.

At first it seemed she couldn't sleep for she was still aware and she squeezed her eyes shut, wiling the exhaustion to fade. But it did not. Finally giving up, she opened her eyes.

And leaped to her feet in shock.

She was in a thick forest, not the woodland she had just been in, under the bushes. The sky was dark and starless. The trees crowded around her, making her feel trapped.

A shadow detached itself from the surrounding blackness and took the shape of a cat. His pelt was a very dark gray, almost black, his eyes menacing.

"Zenith, I knew you'd come sooner or later," the tom said. At once she knew this was not one of the Ancestors.

Trying to appear calm and holding her ground, Zenith wondered why this cat seemed vaguely familiar.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Zenith growled. The depths of this dark forest seemed to close in on her.

"I can help you fulfill your prophecy," he replied. "And your Ancestors shall then rule in place of StarClan."

The large tom was a mere shadow in a forest where there were no stars.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter, so enjoy.**

* * *

There was a faint murmur through the haze and the stars turned gray until they vanished completely. The haze was broken by strange voices and the ground no longer felt solid. It was almost like falling into the black and into softness. A tension in muscles told of deep blue eyes squeezed tight. The voices were annoying. They invaded the dream. They should not be there.

The white flickered. Black. White. Black. White. Gray. Several voices. He wished they'd stop. His shoulder stung. Finally he could take it no longer and his eyes snapped open.

Rainstar was in shadow, warm in a soft nest of fresh moss. He realized that his shoulder and part of his side were swathed in cobweb. He was in the medicine cat's den. The voices he had heard were hushed. They belonged to Lightstep, Tawnystripe, and Mistyheart.

Which could only mean…

"Good, you're awake," Lightstep announced as if he weren't already aware of that. She approached.

"You've lost a life," she said. "But you didn't wake up after you'd started breathing again so we took you back here. You've been scratched up a bit, but you should be fine."

Rainstar nodded. He recalled now that he had met with Ravenstar, the leader of ThunderClan before Shadestar. Then he had faded into nothing once again. So that was what it was like to die. He shuddered. It wasn't a very pleasant experience.

Rainstar shifted in his nest, feeling sore after the fight. "There are rogues outside the territory. They might invade soon."

"And how do you know that?" Tawnystripe asked. "Just because they come for a little prey and they ambush your patrol –"

"They weren't here for prey," said Rainstar. "One of them gave me a warning. He said that the fight at the border was only the beginning. I don't think we've seen the last of them."

"Then shouldn't we alert the other clans?" Tawnystripe queried. "They should know too."

"There's a gathering soon. I'll tell them then."

He noticed that his former apprentice hadn't said anything so far. She looked increasingly uncomfortable.

He tried to sit up.

And slid back down with a grunt of pain. His wounds still hurt.

"Perhaps a little more rest would do you some good," Lightstep said and she left, returning a moment later with a leaf wrapped around a few black poppy seeds. She laid them in front of him, but he didn't lick them up.

"Lightstep, Tawnystripe, perhaps I could have a moment alone with Mistyheart."

The two she-cats exchanged a glance and then they left the den together. Mistyheart looked at him curiously.

"Something's wrong, isn't there?" Rainstar said. He knew it instinctively.

"Well of course there's something wrong. We were attacked by rogues and you could have been killed!"

_Technically, I was_, Rainstar thought wryly, but he shook his head. "That's not what I meant and you know it." Mistyheart lowered her gaze and the ThunderClan leader continued softly, "What's on your mind?"

The young warrior seemed reluctant at first and then she began. She told him all about the strange dream she had had at the end of the apprentice naming ceremony. She told him of Stormheart's appearance and the place between StarClan and the Dark Forest that was almost like the real world but not quite. She seemed convinced that the rogues that had attacked them were the cats that Stormheart had told her about.

Mistyheart gained confidence as she spoke and Rainstar listened intently. The former loner had received a prophecy from StarClan in the past. And that had been before she joined ThunderClan. It was unusual, Rainstar knew, for ordinary cats to receive StarClan's messages. Usually they were sent to the leader or medicine cat.

_Ghosts of the past shall rise, the stars will fall, and the fate of the forest lies in paws beyond the sky_. The words sent a chill through Rainstar, from nose to tail-tip. He wondered what they meant. Ghosts of the past might refer to past events or even the memory of cats long gone. The very thought that the stars themselves, so rooted in the sky, could fall like leaves in leaf-fall was ominous enough. And paws beyond the sky? He had no idea.

But at least he now knew the reason behind Mistyheart's discomfort. Even if he didn't know much about the motive behind the rogues' attack. If anything, the visit from Stormheart and the prophecy only added confusion to the matter. A group of rogues stealing prey, _that _he could understand. But this…this was something entirely different.

Suddenly he had no desire to eat the poppy seeds placed in front of him. With a grunt of effort, he heaved himself up out of the nest.

"Rainstar, Lightstep says you should rest," Mistyheart said.

"I'm fine. The wound that killed me is healed. Besides, I have tomorrow's patrols to organize," Rainstar replied.

But Mistyheart wouldn't back off so easily. "Tawnystripe already did that."

"And?"

Mistyheart sighed. "Flamepelt, Icewhisker, and Redpaw for the morning patrol; I'm going with Patchwhisker and Sparrowpaw in the evening. Smalltail and Lionfur are both leading hunting patrols. Right now, you need to rest. Lightstep said you should."

"What, are you her apprentice all of a sudden?" But when Rainstar looked into the she-cat's face, he relaxed. "Fine, it looks like I'm outnumbered." He slumped back into the warm nest as Mistyheart gently nudged the poppy seeds toward him. He lapped them up gratefully.

He immediately began to feel drowsy, but this time he didn't fight it. He let it coax him into sleep.

* * *

After seeing that the ThunderClan leader had dosed off, Mistyheart left the medicine cat's den and headed across the clearing under darkening skies. The clan cats had already finished their evening meal and most were lazily sharing tongues outside the dens.

Mistyheart looked out at the Highrock and saw in its shadow the forms of Tawnystripe and Smalltail talking. She wondered what the two senior warriors were discussing.

"Worried about those rogues?"

She flinched and spun around but relaxed when she saw who it was who had spoken. Then she felt foolish and slightly embarrassed to have reacted that way.

"They're strong fighters," Raggedfur said. He let his gaze sweep up the ravine to the tree line. Beyond all those trees was moorland and beyond that Highstones and beyond that no cat knew. "But they don't have a warrior code. The code makes us who we are. Without it…we'd be no better than rogues."

Raggedfur sat down on the cool ground, tucking his injured leg beneath him. During the battle, Shadestar's claws had buried deep into his leg, tearing something so that he couldn't walk that well and ever since then, he had walked with a terrible limp.

"After all, look what happened to Shadestar. And Thistletooth, Brokenfoot, even poor Snowpelt. They all turned their backs on the warrior code. Now three of them wander the Dark Forest while the other…well, whose to say he didn't join them? They all betrayed their clan and were no better than rogues."

Mistyheart nodded. In all the time she had spent in ThunderClan, she had grown to like and respect this brave warrior, Rainstar's former mentor, who had chosen to retire after a devastating blow. He was still capable of fighting, she knew.

"But what if they come back?"

Raggedfur breathed deeply of the clear, greenleaf air. "Then we'll be ready."

Mistyheart looked up at a sky that was growing orange with the setting sun. The moon was just rising, a bright silver sphere in the sky. There would be a gathering soon.

* * *

**It's more ominous later on. Please review. And now that school's over with, I'll try to be more consistent in my updating. Have a great summer vacation everyone! (though where I live, it sure doesn't feel like it)**


	7. Chapter 7

The full moon was rising from behind the trees, illuminating the clearing below. The Great Rock loomed, the face of the moon throwing it in deep shadow. Cats milled about below. Their scents belonged to ShadowClan and RiverClan.

Rainstar gazed down into the clearing, preparing to lead the way forward. Tawneystripe and Lightstep stood at his side, along with the rest of the cats he had chosen to come: Icewhisker, Lionfur, Flamepelt, Smalltail, Sparrowpaw, and Redpaw. Mistyheart watched as her leader started forward, bounding down into the field.

She followed her clanmates and was met with the sights and scents of cats from the other two clans. Lightstep padded off to join Russetclaw and Whitefoot, the medicine cats from ShadowClan and RiverClan, while Tawneystripe greeted Nightfur and Ashwhisker. Owlstar and Willowstar spoke softly in the shadow of the Great Rock, but Rainstar did not join them. Instead, he joined a group of warriors from RiverClan.

"Come on," Flamepelt said. "Let's go and see if we can hear something."

"Okay," Mistyheart replied and then glanced back to see the two ThunderClan apprentices. This would be Sparrowpaw and Redpaw's first gathering. They looked a little nervous. "Look around. Talk to the other apprentices. Learn their names, listen to the elders' stories. You may learn something," she told them.

Sparrowpaw nodded and he and his brother went off on their own.

Mistyheart and Flamepelt joined a group of warriors and she recognized Grayclaw, Stripefur, and Frostfoot of RiverClan, along with Brackentail of ShadowClan. Smalltail was also there. They were discussing an uneasy topic. They were discussing the battle.

"Any sign of Brokenfoot?" Stripefur, a big gray tom, asked.

"None," Smalltail replied. "I'd guess the mousebrain is far away from the forest by now. Little coward. Ran away from the fight is what he did, when it seemed Shadestar would lose."

"And I suspect you're clan is thriving again?" Frostfoot queried.

"Of course," Smalltail said with confidence. "It's as if nothing every happened."

"I'm glad to hear it." Frostfoot twitched an ear and sat up straighter, her white pelt shining silver in the moonlight.

A yowl called for the cats to quiet down. The meeting would start soon and Rainstar, Owlstar, and Willowstar were already atop the Great Rock.

One voice rang clear over the dying murmurs. "Wait, we can't star yet. Where is WindClan?" Mistyheart turned to see that it was an old tortoiseshell tom from RiverClan.

"Yeah, we must wait for them," someone else added.

"It's not our fault they're late," said Owlstar, her bushy tail sweeping over the rock behind her.

At that moment, the bushes parted and more cats emerged, swarming down into the clearing. The fresh scent of WindClan filled the air. But what really surprised Mistyheart was that Goldenstar wasn't there. Instead, it was Sootfur who leaped onto the gray rock next to Rainstar.

The WindClan cats took their places in the clearing as a soft murmur rippled through the crowd.

_Where was Goldenstar_?

Mistyheart saw a ginger she-cat approach and instantly recognized her as Dawnfrost. She made to voice her question.

"You'll find out," was Dawnfrost's reply. Her gaze never left the Great Rock. The Gathering had begun.

Rainstar motioned for Sootfur to go first. The questioning look in his eye proved that he was just as curious of the absence of Goldenstar as everyone else.

Sootfur was the youngest deputy and had earned much criticism by the others who thought him too young and inexperienced to be trusted with such responsibility. At first, Mistyheart hadn't much liked the quiet, cold warrior, but that had changed when he had saved her life in the battle. He had proven himself brave and loyal and worthy of his position as deputy. He still bore the scars of the battle.

"You must be wondering why I am here instead of Goldenstar," Sootfur began. "This is because Goldenstar is sick. But I assure you that he will be well again soon and will be attending the next Gathering." The gray cat showed no emotion. "Our clan has done well over the last moon except that we regret the loss of one of our elders, Oneclaw. He is now an honored warrior of StarClan." The cats allowed a moment of silence to grieve for the old, pale ginger tom. Mistyheart had only seen him once at a Gathering but bowed her head anyway in respect.

Then it was Owlstar's turn. She stepped forward confidently. "All is well in ShadowClan. A fox did attempt to settle in our territory, but Nightfur and Brackentail chased it off. Besides that, there is nothing else to report." She stood back and Willowstar stepped forward.

Not much went on in RiverClan in the past moon. The prey was plentiful, as usual. A new growth of borage had been found by the river. There were no new apprentices or warriors. Their clan was content. When she had finished, Rainstar stood to address the clearing.

"A group of rogues came into the forest," he said. "They did not steal prey, but one of our patrols chased them out. They may come back though and I have reason to believe they would invade your territories as well."

Sootfur shot him a quick look. "Perhaps, but they are no match for WindClan," he said in his usual quiet voice.

"I'm sure," Rainstar replied then turned his attention back to the cats sitting below. "On a more positive note, ThunderClan now has two new apprentices, Sparrowpaw and Redpaw."

The apprentices seemed to shrink under the gazes of all the other cats. They only relaxed when the others turned their attention back to the clan leaders.

"Well, if no one has any more news," Rainstar paused, quickly scanning the clearing. When no one spoke up, he said, "then this Gathering is over." He leaped from the rock.

The majority of Gatherings recently were like this, Mistyheart realized. Boring and short. Prey was plentiful, a litter was born, apprentices became warriors, kits became apprentices. The occasional kittypet or loner strayed beyond the border of twoleg place. A badger had to be chased out. No clans accused another of stealing prey and never had StarClan sent clouds to cover the moon. The Gatherings were usually peaceful and without any of the suspicion or wariness that had come during Shadestar's leadership. The only unusual thing was that of the rogue attack and Goldenstar's illness. Was it whitecough? The deadly greencough? But from what she'd learned of the illness, it would be strange to suffer from it this late in the season. It was greenleaf after all. Greencough usually came in the cold days of leaf-bare.

"Do you know what Goldenstar has?" Mistyheart asked the warrior beside her, trying to act only mildly curious. But she waited intently for the answer.

Dawnfrost stood up. "It's probably just a fever," she replied nonchalantly. She didn't look directly at Mistyheart. "I think just one of the apprentices brought back a bad rabbit, that's all." Then she was leaving to join Sootfur.

Mistyheart looked after her, her curiosity not yet sated. Dawnfrost spoke something to Sootfur and he gave the smallest of nods, exchanging a few whispered words.

Mistyheart couldn't tell what he said.

"That's odd, isn't it?" Rainstar's voice carried to Mistyheart and she turned to see him speaking with Tawneystripe. "Goldenstar's a healthy warrior. He's never had to send Sootfur to the Gathering in his place."

Tawneystripe just nodded. "Yes, but every warrior gets sick now and again"

But Rainstar didn't look convinced.

Mistyheart cocked her head. She had only seen Goldenstar at the Gatherings and then before the battle with Shadestar. What was the big deal about him getting sick? It was just a bad rabbit, right?


	8. Chapter 8

Mistyheart took one sniff and sneezed. She wiped her paw over her muzzle, sniffling. Unfortunately, she managed to scatter a cloud of small, black poppy seeds when she did that. She looked down in dismay to where they fell on the ground.

"Oops," was all she could say.

Lightstep sighed. "Honestly, maybe I should have left you with the border patrol and taken Flamepelt instead."

"What?" Mistyheart squeaked. "But border patrols are _boring_. And besides, since when did Flamepelt show an interest in herb gathering?"

"Since you sneezed a sneeze that would make old Sneezenose proud!" Lightstep teased.

"What? There is no Sneezenose!" Mistyheart accused. "Not in any clan."

"But if there was, it'd be you."

"Thanks," was Mistyheart's sarcastic reply.

"Come on, we need to be getting back anyway," Lightstep said. She bent down to pick up a bundle of catnip the two had found in a twoleg garden at the edge of twoleg place and trotted off in the direction of the camp.

It had been two days since the Gathering and Goldenstar's illness seemed to worry the young medicine cat. Though it probably wasn't serious, Lightstep didn't want to take any risks and so she had determined to go out into the woods and find as many different herbs as she could to replenish her supplies. Lionfur had gone the previous day. It was just her luck that Mistyheart would go this day.

Not that she was complaining or anything, but Rainstar _had_ asked her to and Lightstep was a true friend once she opened up, though she kept to herself most of the time in the camp. A hunting patrol would have been nice, though.

Mistyheart froze, ears pricked. She scented a mouse. She fell instinctively into a hunter's crouch to stalk the animal. Seeing this, Lightstep stopped as well, not making a single sound as Mistyheart crept closely. Then with a final lunge, the warrior caught the mouse by surprise, stunning it with a blow from her paw and then dispatching it with a swift bite to the neck. She scooped the limp body up, shot a glance at Lightstep, and continued on her way to the camp.

But Lightstep wasn't following. She had dropped the bundle of herbs and her head was cocked.

"That's odd," she murmured.

"What is?"

"Tansy," was her response and she turned around, padding and sniffing as she went.

Mistyheart followed. "What's so odd about tansy?"

"I was through here just yesterday," Lightstep said. "There was no tansy here then."

Dropping her mouse, Mistyheart quickly obscured it with branches and followed the medicine cat. She, too, could detect the sharp scent of tansy on the air.

Lightstep padded one way…and then the other. Sniffing. She circled once then came up with a confused look on her face.

"It's not here."

"What do you mean, it's not here?" Mistyheart asked. "I sure can smell it."

"Yes, but…it's not here." Lightstep padded back toward Mistyheart. "There's not even a stem, a leaf, there was no plant here."

"Then why does it smell like tansy?"

Lightstep shook her head. "I don't know." Then she headed back to where she had left the pile of catnip to take it back to camp. Mistyheart picked up her mouse and followed.

Neither had bothered to look up. If they had, they might have noticed on the branch of a thick oak, the sheen of dark fur or the glow of amber eyes.

* * *

More days had passed and none of the patrols had come across any trace of the rogues. Rainstar was leading a border patrol consisting of Mistyheart, Smalltail, and Sparrowpaw along the border between ThunderClan and WindClan when he heard it. The sound was faint at first, hidden by the rustlings in the undergrowth.

The ThunderClan leader stopped, ears pricked, nose twitching as he scented the air. He motioned for the patrol to halt and they did. At first they did not know what their leader had heard so they strained to make out the sounds of enemy cats. But none came. Instead, there was the faint, weak call again.

Rainstar looked back to his patrol and mouthed the words "stay here" before crouching and sneaking forward in the tall grass, using the thick undergrowth for cover.

He twitched his ears, following the sound again. It led him to a thick stand of trees entangled in thorn bushes. By now, he could clearly make out the high-pitched squeaks. But still, they sounded faint, almost tired. Out of breath.

This was no threat.

Cautiously, Rainstar stood and padded forward to peer into the tangled clump. His heart fell.

It was a kit. A ginger and white kit that could be no more than four months old, caught in the thorns, his pelt torn and stained with drops of red almost like rain. One of his eyes was swollen shut and a thorn had embedded itself into his shoulder.

When the little kit saw Rainstar, his good eye widened and he began to squirm, trying desperately to get away. But the struggles just entangled him even worse and he cried out in pain.

"Shh," Rainstar said. "Sit still, I won't hurt you."

The kit tried for another frantic escape, failed, then looked miserably back up at Rainstar. Satisfied, the warrior bent down, using his teeth to pull the thorny branches away from the kit's body. One of the thorns jabbed his nose and he blinked in pain, his eyes stinging.

"What is it?" came the familiar voice.

Mistyheart was staring at him, a little ahead of the rest of the patrol. So much for staying put. The she-cat padded to his side and let out a small gasp at the sight of the kit. Without hesitation, she pulled at the branches and together they managed to part them enough for the kit to scramble clumsily away and fall in a heap on the ground, exhausted.

"How do you think he got here?" Mistyheart said quietly. Before waiting for an answer, she leaned over, grasped the head of a thorn in her teeth, and plucked it out. A spatter of red droplets hit her muzzle and the kit squealed in pain.

"I don't know," Rainstar replied. "He smells like WindClan, but I can't imagine this little one venturing so far from the camp. We'd better take him home."

With that, he gently lifted the kit by the scruff and trotted toward the border, the rest of the patrol close behind.

Mistyheart was a little tentative to cross the scent markers at first, then scolded herself for the hesitation. It wasn't like they were doing anything wrong.

It wasn't long before they spotted a patrol in the distance. A patrol which quickly veered their way to intercept them. It consisted of Mousetooth, Silverclaw, and a black apprentice Mistyheart didn't recognize.

"Stealing kits, are you?" was Silverclaw's non-too-friendly greeting. Her ears were flat against her head. "What are you doing here?"

Rainstar placed the kit on the ground. "We didn't steal your kit," he said calmly. "He was stuck in a thorn bush just inside ThunderClan territory. We're simply returning him."

"So you say," Silverclaw spat. "We know warriors raided the nursery and made off with them. How do we know you're telling the truth?"

"Wait," Rainstar said. "You said 'them.' As in more than one."

Silverclaw growled.

Mousetooth sighed. "Yes, them," he said in a less hostile tone. "There were two kits in that nursery. Now they are gone."


	9. Chapter 9

The WindClan patrol surrounded the ThunderClan cats on three sides, escorting them. Mousetooth had taken the tiny kit from Rainstar and was now carrying him. Silverclaw cast the leader a distrustful look. Her attitude toward ThunderClan had been founded when she was a young, newly made warrior and the entire forest had been threatened by the ruthless Shadestar. She still didn't know Rainstar well, only that he had been made leader without first having been a deputy or even having an official apprentice.

Rainstar stalked forward, his head held high, but he allowed the cats to escort them, ignoring any hostile glances from Silverclaw. In light of this new discovery, he had asked to see Goldenstar. Silverclaw and Mousetooth had exchanged an uneasy glance and Rainstar wondered with alarm if their leader was still sick. Then the two warriors had reluctantly agreed and now they were on their way to the WindClan camp.

A swift breeze swept over the barren moorland, bringing with it the scents of tansy and rabbit. But the ThunderClan cats ignored that too, knowing they could not hunt on another clan's territory.

Finally the cats arrived at a dip in the earth where the WindClan camp lay. Silverclaw and Mousetooth walked on either side of Rainstar, Mistyheart, Smalltail, and Sparrowpaw, with the black apprentice-who Mistyheart learned was named Stonepaw-in the rear. When they entered, there were a few cats who shot them curious looks, nudging their neighbors. Most every cat they saw was scarred. One even had a slight limp.

Sootfur was just outside the nursery, talking softly to a tortoiseshell queen who looked very distraught. When she caught sight of the returning patrol, her eyes widened and she scrambled to her paws, racing toward them and calling "Sandkit!" as she did so.

Mousetooth placed the kit on the ground and the queen immediately covered the little one in licks. Then she cast a suspicious glance at the ThunderClan warriors.

But before she could say anything, another voice spoke. "What are ThunderClan cats doing here?"

It was Sootfur. The WindClan deputy had silently approached and now was waiting to hear why a patrol of ThunderClan warriors had entered the camp.

"He _says_ they're here to speak to Goldenstar," Silverclaw said, putting an extra emphasis on the word _says_. "They also had Sandkit."

Sootfur's ears pricked. He turned to face Rainstar. "And just how did you happen to come across our missing kit?"

"He was stuck in the thorns," Rainstar replied. "We need to speak to Goldenstar."

"He's still sick," Sootfur said in a low voice.

"Well, where is he?" asked Smalltail.

"Where do you think?"

"Fine," the senior warrior huffed. "But this is urgent." She made as if to walk across the clearing where she knew the medicine cat's den was.

"No," Sootfur growled and moved to stand in her way. She veered to the side. He moved to stop her. "No one can see him."

Meanwhile, Mistyheart had been gazing around at the camp, noting how a lot of the warriors seemed wounded in some way. She quietly pointed this out to Rainstar and he nodded.

"Sootfur, what happened to Goldenstar?" Rainstar asked.

"Poison rabbit," was the reply. "Probably from those good-for-nothing twolegs."

But Rainstar was shaking his head. "There's been hardly any twoleg activity recently, despite the warm weather."

"Think what you want, it was still the rabbit."

"Sootfur, what happened?"

The gray deputy looked at Rainstar, then to Smalltail, Mistyheart, Sparrowpaw, to Silverclaw and finally back to Rainstar. He seemed to know he was beat.

"Follow me," he said and led them across the clearing toward the medicine cat's den. The old medicine cat, Kestrelflight, was there, sorting through herbs. And in one nest off to the side, was Goldenstar.

Rainstar had to suppress a gasp of surprise. The once proud leader now seemed smaller and more vulnerable than ever. His side was swathed in cobweb and he was asleep.

"Rogues attacked the day before the Gathering," Sootfur said. "We weren't prepared. Goldenstar fought hardest of all, even after he had sustained such terrible injuries."

"Will he lose a life?" Mistyheart couldn't help but ask.

Sootfur shot her an annoyed look. "He already has."

The cats fell silent.

Sootfur sighed. "I'm afraid he might lose another." Mistyheart realized it must be hard for him to reveal his clan's weaknesses.

"Sootfur, is that when the kits went missing?" Rainstar asked softly.

"They weren't miss, they were stolen," Sootfur pointed out. "And no, they were stolen this morning."

"If there were two, then there's still one out there."

Sootfur shot Rainstar a suspicious look.

"Let us help you find it."

The deputy seemed to be contemplating the answer, looking first to Rainstar and then to the still form of Goldenstar and then to the queen who was licking her kit. That was one thing about Sootfur, Rainstar thought. He was never quick to decide. He was a thinker and only wanted what was best for his clan. He would make an excellent leader someday.

Finally, he heaved a sigh. "Alright, you can help," he said and then strolled out into the camp. "Silverclaw, you'll be coming with us. Dawnfrost, you too. Mousetooth, you're in charge of the camp until we return." He waited while Dawnfrost trotted up to them, an excited gleam in her eye, and then turned toward the entrance to the camp. "Let's go."

Although Rainstar was of the highest rank, he allowed Sootfur to lead. It was, after all, _his_ territory. The deputy held his head high and led the patrol of ThunderClan and WindClan cats out of the camp and onto the windswept moors.

Rainstar motioned for his cats to spread out, covering a wide expanse, sniffing for any trace of the missing kit. Mistyheart, Sparrowpaw, and Dawnfrost carefully snuffled around in the gorse while Smalltail and Silverclaw went in the opposite direction.

It was Dawnfrost who picked up the scent first. "Here, I've found it," she called and the others gathered around her. "It's faint and I can smell another cat scent too." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Smell's like crowfood."

"Let's head this way," Sootfur said, picking up the trail. It led off across the moor, past the gorse bushes to the thin stand of trees at the very edge of WindClan territory. It wound around the bases of trees, through the scant undergrowth. There seemed to be no pattern, it was a random trail that doubled back and went every which way.

"It's like they're trying to fool us," Silverclaw said. "Like they're playing with us." Her voice contained a hint of anger.

"But it won't work," said Smalltail with determination. "We'll just keep trying till we find him."

Another scent reached the patrol and they all knew exactly what it was. ShadowClan. They had hit the border.

"Now what?" Sparrowpaw asked.

"We go over there," Silverclaw stated simply. "If the scent leads into ShadowClan, then that's where we will go."

She stepped over the border. Followed by Smalltail and then Sootfur and Rainstar, Dawnfrost, Mistyheart, and Sparrowpaw. Into ShadowClan territory.

That's when they all heard it. The mewing. They had only padded a few tail-lengths inside the border when it started. The sound was unmistakable. It was the sound of a kit calling for help.

The cats abandoned the scent trail and instead followed the calls. They were consistent. Sparrowpaw found him first.

There was a small hollow at the base of a pine tree, its bottom littered with pine needles an twigs. The kit that peered up at them was wide-eyed and ginger, his coat matted with drying mud. He looked so helpless. Dawnfrost bent to pull him up out of the hole when -

"Well, what do we have here?"

The group whipped around, expecting to be met with a ShadowClan patrol.

Instead, these cats were ragged and dull, and smelled like crowfood. Rogues. The one who had spoken, a dark brown tom, stepped forward. "I see you've recovered," he said to Rainstar and the ThunderClan leader thought he recognized the tom.

More cats joined him, the hunger of battle alight in their eyes. One of the rogues leaped down from a tree. He was the most imposing. His fur was dark gray, almost black, his amber eyes gleamed. And he smelled faintly of tansy.


	10. Chapter 10

Rainstar tensed, fur bristling. The rest of the patrol reacted just as quickly, forming a line, Sootfur shoving the little kit out of the way. He stood shoulder to shoulder with Rainstar.

The brown tom, upon seeing the dark cat appear, stepped aside. It appeared as if this wiry warrior was now in charge. He scrutinized the clan cats, eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

But it was the brown tom who finally spoke. "You forest cats are all so predictable. You're like mice, searching out the scent that ultimately leads to the trap, wouldn't you say, Zenith?" he asked of the gold-brown she-cat beside him.

The cat nodded. "Just as Imber said they would be."

"This is our territory," Rainstar hissed. "You have no right to be here." His voice was level but contained a barely suppressed anger.

"You're wrong about that," the tom retorted. "You may live here, but we've come to take it back. It is the will of the Ancestors."

_What was he talking about_? Mistyheart thought. The forest had always belonged to the clans. She found her attention averted to the dark shadow with the amber eyes. The one who smelled a bit like tansy. She could still see a few tansy leaves stuck in his fur.

Suddenly it all made sense. When she and Lightstep had scented the tansy, it was not a true plant they had discovered but a disguised rogue. He was clever, she gave him that. She never would have expected the tansy signalled an invader.

"Who are you," Rainstar asked. With a sinking heart, Mistyheart realized he was stalling. They were clearly outnumbered.

Sparrowpaw stood at her side. She leaned down to him and whispered, "Go to ShadowClan for help. And bring Russetclaw." Her words were grim. The apprentice nodded. He slipped away silently, vanishing into the woods.

The action wasn't missed by the dark-furred rogue.

"My name is Feral," the tom said. He inclined his head toward the dark cat. "And this is Maelstrom. I am merely telling you this so you will remember exactly who it was who drove you out."

"That won't happen," Silverclaw spat, ears flat against her head.

Feral's next words contained a trace of humor. Humor at his adversary's foolishness. "Oh, but it will."

"Not while I have something to do about it," said Silverclaw and she sprang.

The silver warrior crashed into Feral, knocking the surprised rogue off his paws. They landed in the dust, writhing and clawing and screeching.

Rainstar yowled and was met by a tabby rogue. He raked his claws across the cat's shoulder, drawing tracks of blood. The cat responded, hissing, and bit down on Rainstar's foreleg. Bit down hard, his teeth scraping bone.

The ThunderClan leader let out a howl of pain and wrenched his paw away, spraying blood into his eyes. He blinked and then a cat was on top of him, digging his claws into his back. Gritting his teeth, he rolled over, crushing his enemy beneath him and hearing the rogue gasp as the air left his lungs.

Springing back to his feet, Rainstar saw Dawnfrost lashing out as two rogues attempted to back her into a tree. He leaped to join her, scratching one of the rogues. He realized with a jolt that it was the same pale gray she-cat he had fought with next to the Thunderpath. Her eyes burned into his and she lunged, trying to get at his throat. He ducked and felt teeth prick at his shoulder instead.

Then Mistyheart had joined the fray, leaping at the rogue from behind. Rainstar lashed out and his claw caught the rogue's ear, ripping the tender flesh. She cried out in rage, a red stream running down the side of her face.

"Overcast!" a voice cried out and Rainstar was knocked aside. He whipped around and was clawed in the face. Blood momentarily blinded him and when it cleared, he saw Zenith, the fierce she-cat. She slashed him again, rage lending her strength.

Thorn-sharp claws raked across Zenith's pelt and suddenly she was faced with Sootfur. The WindClan deputy hissed as he attacked, lunging at her and pulling her down. She screamed and scrambled to get away. Finally, after one last blow, Sootfur released his hold and she leaped away.

The cats were breathing hard. Fast, ragged breaths.

"Thanks," Rainstar gasped.

Sootfur blinked to acknowledge his words. "We're not done yet. These are the rogues who attacked our clan. They stole two kits, wounded Goldenstar, and killed Oneclaw." He paused for breath. Somehow Rainstar wasn't surprised that Oneclaw had died from the attack, rather than of old age. "We need to protect our clans."

"Yes," Rainstar agreed. "And we'll protect them together."

Another cat sprang for them.

Rainstar jumped, claws splayed, and aimed for the rogue's shoulders. As he landed, he saw, too late, that the cat had been expecting this. He sprang to the side and as Rainstar landed, he attacked, bringing his claws down Rainstar's side. The leader pulled away.

The cat he fought was Maelstrom. The rogue was wiry but well-built and quick. Unlike the others, his eyes were not fire. They were calm, thinking.

He darted forward and Rainstar met him and they were a mass of gray fur and claws. Sootfur slashed at the attacking figure, baring his teeth and snarling.

Another cat smashed into Sootfur and he turned to meet the attack. Maelstrom jabbed his claw at the deputy's ribs and he stumbled. But he continued to advance, bringing his claws across the other rogue's face. Dark blood stained his fur. Another rammed into him, sending him crashing down.

The two cats descended upon him and Rainstar, horrified, tried to fight his way over there. But Maelstrom's attack was relentless and he couldn't break away.

He could only watch as Sootfur bit hard into one of the cats' paws and the rogue tore away, fleeing.

He was replaced by two more. One of them was Feral.

Two of the rogues rained blows on the deputy, pouncing on him and holding him down. He squeezed his eyes shut an propelled himself upward, throwing them off.

The moment was less than a heartbeat, but it lasted an eternity. As he sprang to his paws, his throat was exposed. Just for the shortest of times. In that moment, Feral lashed out, his claws passing over Sootfur's neck.

_No_! Rainstar howled silently and broke away. He crashed into Feral and was suddenly aware of more cats surging around them. ShadowClan had arrived. They descended upon the rogues, driving them back. Some fled, some fought, but suddenly the tide of battle had turned.

Feral bolted.

Rainstar pelted after him. He ran through the woods, his heart pounding in his chest. Aware of a pursuer, Feral dodged through the trees, leaping over rocks and underbrush. He rounded a bend. Rainstar followed and skidded to a halt.

The Thunderpath was alive with monsters, flashing past at incredible speeds. Rainstar expected to see the rogue crushed under their powerful paws, but no. He was already on the other side, running across the filthy grass.

Feral was gone.

There was nothing for Rainstar to do now but return. And when he did, he saw the warriors of three clans standing silently together. On the ground lay the limp form of Sootfur. His breathing was shallow. He was alive.

Rainstar crouched down beside the brave WindClan deputy, looking into glassy blue eyes. Fearful eyes. Rainstar stayed with him, unaware of the cats around them watching.

Then Russetclaw was breaking through the trees, skidding to a halt, panting. But it was too late. Rainstar had seen the shock and the fear in Sootfur's eyes and then the shock and the fear had left them altogether.

Rainstar bowed his head and there was silence.


	11. Chapter 11

The sun was lower in the sky, its dying light like blood upon the forest. An ominous omen. The few scuttling clouds caught the glow and reflected it back upon the shadowy, filthy woodland beyond Highstones.

Zenith kept replaying the scene in her head. The ambush on the clan cats. Using the kits as bait had been clever. Zenith would not have hurt them, but the clan cats didn't know that. What troubled her was the death of that gray warrior. For some reason, she had not anticipated such violence. She thought that with a show of force, the rogues could easily drive the cats from the woods without the loss of life.

Perhaps these clan cats were more determined than she at first thought. A worm of doubt wriggled its way into her mind, taking hold. She glanced to where the other cats sat. Overcast, bleeding from her shoulder and haunch. Maelstrom, who had explored the territory without arousing suspicion. Feral, who had killed.

"You have done well, all of you," said Imber, the light of satisfaction in his mismatched eyes. "But this is not the end. You have been sent to warn them. This was our last warning. From now on, we will prepare." Imber let his cold gaze sweep over his cats, scrutinizing them. "We will fulfill the prophecy of the Ancestors. No longer will we be exiles. For soon, very soon, we will belong. As it has been. As it will be again."

Solemn nods met his words, but Zenith realized that she did not nod in return. She cast a glance at Maelstrom to find that he was watching her with narrow eyes. He said nothing.

_Oh, Ancestors_, she thought. _Is this really what was meant to be_?

* * *

The cats went their separate ways. Silverclaw and Dawnfrost carried their dead deputy away toward their camp. Dawnfrost kept one eye on the little WindClan kit as he stumbled forward, joining the sorrowful procession back to their camp.

The ThunderClan cats exchanged stricken looks, most of disbelief, some of sorrow. The ShadowClan cats just stood by in silence, heads bowed respectfully.

Russetclaw slowly approached Rainstar. "I am sorry," she said. "I did not arrive in time. If I had-"

"It's not your fault," Rainstar said quietly. "It wouldn't have made a difference. But thank you for coming. You should probably return to your camp now."

"You're injured," Russetclaw pointed out, nosing his wounds.

"I'll be fine," Rainstar assured her. "Lightstep will fix it. You should go now."

Russetclaw hesitated and then gave a resigned nod. The ShadowClan medicine cat turned back to the woods and, along with the other warriors, headed back to the camp, leaving the ThunderClan patrol alone.

"Come on," said Rainstar. "We should go home."

Mistyheart, Smalltail, and Sparrowpaw fell into line behind their leader. No one spoke.

Mistyheart walked in a daze, barely noticing the forest around her. Her mind kept wandered to the WindClan deputy. The first time she had met him just inside WindClan territory. The first clan cat she'd met, besides Stormheart. She had been scared of him at first. But that had changed when, during the battle with Shadestar, he had saved her life, pouncing on the enemy's back and drawing his attention away from her. He'd nearly been killed. But he managed to escape death that time. This time, he hadn't been so lucky.

Before she knew it, they were entering the thorn tunnel and emerging into the camp.

Tawnystripe was the first to notice. Her face fell when she saw the condition the warriors were in.

"Rainstar!" she exclaimed. "What happened?"

"I'll explain later," Rainstar replied wearily. "Where's Lightstep?"

"Right over here," a light voice called and Lightstep was coming forward to meet the patrol. "Oh, Rainstar, you're hurt. Come on to my den."

"Not me," Rainstar refused, shaking his head. "Help them first." He inclined his head toward the patrol.

"And you're coming too," Lightstep said firmly. Too exhausted to argue, Rainstar obeyed.

The rest of the clan was staring in shock. Icewhisker's eyes were wide when she looked upon Mistyheart, her daughter. Lionfur and Patchwhisker paused in their sharing tongues to stare. Flamepelt and the apprentices looked on curiously. Raggedfur looked solemn. Even Leopardtail had the decency to show emotion, if only a little.

In the medicine den, Mistyheart's wounds were treated but she didn't pay any attention to the process. She was so tired. She just wanted to sleep. So when Lightstep was done, she entered the warriors' den and collapsed in her nest.

Almost immediately, she fell asleep. And dreamed.

She was in a forest, one with massive oak trees and a flowing river surrounded by tall grass and fragile willows. The stars stood out brightly against the dark sky. The night smelled fresh and wild.

"Hello, Mistyheart," a familiar voice said. She spun around and came face to face with Stormheart. The cat looked weary, his gray fur dull and unkempt, the stars in his fur faded to dust.

"Why have you brought me here?" Mistyheart asked.

Stormheart's dull eyes looked into her tired ones. "These are dark times," he sighed. "The storm of war is brewing and the fate of the entire forest depends on the outcome."

Mistyheart took in these words solemnly, then gazed out upon the silent forest. "Is this StarClan?" she asked.

Stormheart nodded.

"Is Sootfur here?" Her throat tightened with grief.

"Somewhere, yes," Stormheart said.

Out of nowhere, wisps of wind spun through the trees, glints of starry eyes, figures slithering past the edge of her vision. "What are those?"

"They are the memories of spirits from long ago," Stormheart replied. "Cats who joined StarClan so long ago that they have been all but forgotten. Until now. Mistyheart, we will need you to speak to one of those long forgotten spirits. Are you ready?"

Mistyheart paused and then gave a determined nod. "I'm ready."

All of a sudden, the world flashed brilliant white. Bolts of fierce lightning split the sky and rippled through her fur. Thunder roared like the great cats of LionClan so long ago. The wind howled and cried in the voice of all the spirits of StarClan. Each jolt shook the earth until Mistyheart felt sure the world would break apart.

Abruptly, it all stopped.

It was day. The sun shone down through the trees, warming the land below. Cats milled about, talking, hunting, sharing tongues. Kits and apprentices played upon the soft grass.

"What is this place?" Mistyheart gasped.

"This," said Stormheart. "is the past."

One warrior broke away from the rest, approaching them. His golden pelt shone in the sun, his eyes were stars.

"I have been expecting you for lifetimes," the warrior said. "There is something here that we must do."

"Who are you?" Mistyheart asked.

"I," the warrior said. "am Thunderstar."


	12. Chapter 12

"This is wrong," Zenith growled, flicking blood from her paw.

"It is the will of the Ancestors," the dark-furred tom said.

"But why did you come to me?"

"Because you are strong," he replied, ignoring the thin, red slice through his fur. "You will make a great leader some day. Even more so than Imber."

"I am ready for any fight," Zenith said. "Why do we continue these useless -"

She didn't get to finish for the warrior suddenly lurched forward. He snatched her paws out from under her, sending her sprawling on the ground. Just as he was about to claw at her exposed belly, she rolled over and he landed on her back instead. Then she rolled again, crushing him beneath her, and she sprang to her paws.

"I am ready," she said.

"Perhaps you are," the tom said, getting to his feet in the Dark Forest. "And that is why you will not wait to fight."

"What?"

"It is not what the clan cats will expect," he said. "And now they are weakened by the loss of one of their own and by their own injuries. So now you will leave this place and when you do, you will take my message back to Imber. You will attack the clans tonight."

Zenith nodded. "Yes…Shadestar."

* * *

Mistyheart stood staring in shock. _Thunderstar?_ But he was a legend! The first leader ever of ThunderClan. The cat who had worked with Riverstar, Windstar, and Shadowstar to create the clans and find this home for them in the forest.

"Uh…" was all Mistyheart, dumbfounded, could think of to say.

Thunderstar's eyes gleamed. "I have often watched you from the stars," he said. "Walk with me."

Mistyheart looked over her shoulder at her father, Stormheart. He nodded. She took a tentative step forward to follow the golden warrior.

"You've grown a lot since that curious loner you were in the barn," Thunderstar said. "So you are now here tonight."

"But…why?" Mistyheart stammered.

"The rogues will come in these dark times. But they are not all bad. They merely follow the will of their Ancestors, but it is Imber who is twisting the prophecy. He has turned his back on the Ancestors but pretends to interpret their words."

"Imber? But why?"

"He feels they should never have left their former home," Thunderstar replied. "He believes the Ancestors are mistaken. So when they sent a prophecy to their healer, Zephyr, he twisted their words."

"What does he want?" Mistyheart asked.

"He believes the forest should belong to the rogues."

"How can he think that?" said Mistyheart. "The forest has always belonged to the clans."

"To answer that, we must seek out an old friend of mine," Thunderstar said. "Well, sort of. You remember the words of the prophecy, Mistyheart? _Ghosts of the past shall rise, the stars will fall, and the fate of the forest rests in paws beyond the sky_."

Mistyheart nodded.

"Well," said Thunderstar. "We are going beyond the sky."

And so with a step forward, they past through the stars.

Everything was colorless, the air filled with a thick, gray fog. Mistyheart thought she saw stars behind it but she wasn't sure. Shapes flitted in and out of focus, the shapes of cats lost from memory. The exiles of StarClan. Faint streaks of Silverpelt dusted the fog, sparkling like dew.

When the fog thinned, green grass became visible beneath Mistyheart's paws. The shadows of trees were noticeable just out of the corner of her eye.

"What is this place?" Mistyheart asked, gazing around in awe.

"This is the woodland of the Ancestors."

They had left their own sky behind…and had entered another.

There were cats. Many cats wandering around or hunting or talking. They looked like any clan back in the forest.

"There," Thunderstar said. "Beneath that tree."

Mistyheart looked to where he gestured and saw a cat sitting there beneath the delicate fronds of a willow tree. Her fur was black and glossy, her eyes a deep, rich amber.

She looked up when the two approached.

"Dusk," Thunderstar said, nodding to the she-cat. "This is Mistyheart. We've come to talk to you."

"Have you?" the cat called Dusk said. She glanced at Mistyheart then back at Thunderstar. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the so-called rogues, would it?"

"Actually, yes," Thunderstar said. "As you know, they are mounting an attack on the forest."

"Yes, I do know," Dusk replied, a bit stiffly. "They want to retake what once was theirs."

Mistyheart couldn't help but blurt out, "What do you mean? The clans have always lived in the forest."

"Yes, that may be true," Dusk said. "But before them, the rogues lived there."

Mistyheart fell silent. She had never given much thought as to what the forest was like before the clans. She had assumed it had sprouted from the ground as soon as the first clan cats had arrived.

Seeing her stunned expression, Dusk spoke again, "The rogues lived in the forest when the trees were young. But their numbers were growing and they became uneasy as twolegs invaded their home. So by the time the clan cats first arrived, they left to seek a new home elsewhere. They settled in the vast woodlands just beyond the place you call Highstones.

"But that, too, began to shrink as more and more twolegs came. Now, they are barely living. Imber is intent on returning to the forest. He thinks it was a mistake to move into the woodlands beyond.

"When we foresaw the makings of a prophecy, we sent it to Zephyr and Imber twisted the words to suit his own purposes. To find a way back to the forest."

"What," Mistyheart said slowly. "What was the prophecy?"

Dusk looked at her, seeming to study her. Then she answered, "_At the sign of the dying stars, two rivals shall come together_. Imber always thought it meant 'two rivals shall come together in battle.' Never once did he consider it might be 'two rivals shall come together in peace.'"

"So…that's why they've been attacking our patrols? Why they stole those kits to create panic and confusion. It's a revenge thing, isn't it?" Mistyheart asked.

Dusk nodded. "Yes."

"Then I have to go back," Mistyheart said. "If there's going to be a battle…"

Dusk exchanged a look with Thunderstar. Thunderstar's expression was grave.

"Remember what I have said here," Dusk told Mistyheart. "It was not wrong for the rogues to leave the forest. I led them myself and I do not regret it. But they have become strong and if they attack…you must be ready."

Mistyheart nodded. "I will be."

"Good," said Dusk. "Thunderstar, you must take her back."

But at that moment, it felt as if something had forced all the air from Mistyheart's lungs and she was left to gasp for breath. Her pulse began to quicken.

"What's…happening?" she wheezed.

"This is not good," Thunderstar said. "Mistyheart, listen to me. You must warn your clan. An attack is coming. You must warn them. You must -"

"Mistyheart!"

She gasped, rolling over in her nest of moss in the warriors' den.

Flamepelt was staring down at her, his eyes wide. "Mistyheart, wake up!"

"What?" Mistyheart leaped to her feet, bits of moss still stuck in her fur.

"We're under attack!"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long for an update. I've been _really_ busy lately and I've been working on my novel and such and I really don't want to go back to school... Okay, well here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Mistyheart scrambled up and out of her nest, emerging from the warriors' den. Flamepelt followed her out and what they saw was the beginning of chaos.

It was still night. The stars shone brightly in a cloudless sky. A flood of cats was forcing its way into the camp, crashing through the barriers, ripping through the thorn tunnel. By now, all the clan was awake, streaming out of the dens to attack the intruding rogues.

Mistyheart rushed forward and sprang through the air, claws extended. She crashed into a tabby rogue, knocking him off his feet with a screech. They rolled across the ground, clawing and flailing, Mistyheart struggling to keep hold of the thrashing tom. Claws flashed and she jerked instinctively, a stinging pain in her muzzle.

The rogue scrambled to his feet and lashed out again. Ducking the blow, Mistyheart countered with one of her own, bringing her claws down on his shoulder. The rogue rolled to the side and, seeing an opportunity, Mistyheart struck out again. But she failed to realize until too late what he was doing.

The tom pulled back and kicked out at her with his hind legs, catching her in the stomach and flinging her away to land, winded, in the dust.

Mistyheart shook her head to clear it as she got to her feet, once more facing her adversary. She charged again.

* * *

Rainstar bit down hard on the shoulder of the pale gray she-cat until she let out an agonized shriek. He let her go and she leaped away from him, crashing into Lionfur. The startled warrior whipped around and lunged at her, driving her back through the crowd.

The battle raged fiercely around Rainstar. He saw Icewhisker and Flamepelt fighting side-by-side against a pair of identical ginger rogues. The apprentices were attacking a black tom twice their size. Even Raggedfur was fighting despite his permanent limp.

Rainstar spotted Leopardtail backed against the side of the apprentices' den and fighting a shadowy rogue that could only be Imber. Leopardtail was already bleeding from several wounds and one of her eyes was swollen shut, but she stubbornly refused to give up.

Racing across the clearing, Rainstar leapt to the she-cat's side, slashing at Imber who spat and hissed in rage.

"Get out of here!" Imber snarled, swiping a paw at Rainstar. "This place does not belong to you."

Rainstar dodged the blow and went for one of his own. "This is our home. It is _you_ who are the intruders."

"And who do you think lived in this forest before the clans?"

Rainstar's head snapped up and pain lanced through him as Imber's claws made contact. The rogue's eyes gleamed.

Rainstar went to attack again and this time he bowled Imber over to land heavily on the ground.

"The Ancestors have been waiting many generations for this," Imber said. He lunged for Rainstar's throat. But Rainstar threw himself to the side and Imber's teeth sank into his shoulder instead, tearing a pained scream from his throat. He shook from side to side until Imber released his hold.

Blood trickled through Rainstar's fur.

"And tonight, their prophecy will come true," Imber stated, a menacing glow in his mismatched eyes. "We will drive out the four clans one by one, starting with this one. And then the forest will belong to us once again."

"I'm sure there must be a real reason behind it," Rainstar said. "Why did they leave the forest in the first place?"

"Because your clans drove us out!" Shadestar snarled and lunged again.

Rainstar tried to move out of the way but then the rogue slammed into him, knocking him into the outer wall of the apprentices' den. He snapped at Rainstar's neck, all trace of sanity gone in his desire for revenge, however twisted.

Rainstar jerked and flailed with his paws, trying to push the larger cat off him. But Imber was relentless, digging his claws in and ripping away tufts of blue-gray fur. Rainstar yowled in pain and bit down on Imber's ear, drawing blood. Claws scored across Rainstar's face and he jerked away.

Then, just as Imber was about to deliver another blow, something came and pushed him aside. He turned his head, ears flat, and bared sharp teeth.

Leopardtail hissed. She threw herself at Imber, all anger and ferocity unleashed upon the leader of the rogues.

Rainstar would have joined her but for the fact that another rogue had arrived. A wiry dark tom. Maelstrom. He launched himself at Rainstar and, though Rainstar was bigger, he could feel the strength in Maelstrom's rippling muscle. The rogue had landed on his back, pressing him against the ground.

Grunting with the effort, Rainstar managed to push upward, throwing Maelstrom off. When he turned, the rogue was back on his feet and attacking again.

Unlike Imber, Maelstrom did not seem to wildly plunge into battle. His eyes were narrow and calculating, each move practiced a thousand times before battle.

Rainstar realized it would take much more than he had in order to defeat this experienced fighter. He called upon everything his mentor had taught him, remembering the long training sessions as an apprentice with Raggedfur. He remembered practicing his fighting skills with his littermates, Blackpaw and Snowpaw. Both now dead, one a traitor.

He snarled and lashed at Maelstrom's face, his claws scoring through fur. Maelstrom let out a howl of pain and blood began to trickle into his amber eyes. He blinked it away and swiped at Rainstar. The ThunderClan leader staggered under the disorienting blow to the side of his head and rammed into Maelstrom. They fell to the ground in a flurry of fur and claws, fighting under the night sky and the watching eyes of the stars.

* * *

Mistyheart lunged at the tom when a movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention and a moment later, she was crashing onto her side.

Zenith hissed and tried for her throat but Mistyheart managed to squirm away in time, receiving a scrape to the shoulder instead.

"I know why you're doing this," Mistyheart said, getting to her feet. "You really think this is what your Ancestors want?"

"What do you know of the Ancestors?" Zenith spat. She already had several scratches from the battle, blood soaking into her fur.

"I know your leader was lying," Mistyheart said boldly. "That he turned his back on the Ancestors and is twisting their words."

"You know nothing."

"I've spoken to one of the Ancestors. Her name was Dusk. She told me about your prophecy."

"How could you know that?" Zenith inquired suspiciously. "The Ancestors do not speak to outsiders."

"This one did," said Mistyheart.

Zenith narrowed her eyes. How was it that a clan cat could know such things? She flexed her claws against the grass.

The voice of Shadestar whispered in her mind, _Do it. This is what you have been waiting for. Strike her down and the whole of ThunderClan with her._

Claws extended, Zenith prepared to pounce. Mistyheart readied herself. Then the two cats collided and an aweful screech split the air. Claws raked through fur.

A white light flashed at the edge of Mistyheart's vision but it didn't register. Blood welled in her fur as she attacked the rogue, bent on defending her home.

Another white streak lit up the sky just above the treetops. Then another.

Mistyheart pulled away from Zenith, stumbling to regain her balance. She noticed that she was not the only one to stop fighting.

Several cats gasped and shrank away from the lights. Many were staring in shock up at the sky and Mistyheart followed the path of their gaze.

Then the silence was broken by a single, fear-filled voice.

"The stars!" someone exclaimed. "They're falling!"


	14. Chapter 14

The stars fell like rain, white flashes against a black sky. Silverpelt weeping the warriors of StarClan. They fell behind the trees and burned silently into nothingness.

Rainstar and the whole of ThunderClan stood frozen, their eyes fixed on the sky. Even the rogues had stopped fighting to stare.

"It's the prophecy," Zenith said in awe. Firelights flitted across her eyes.

"The stars will fall…" Mistyheart realized. It was just as Stormheart had told her.

"It's a sign from StarClan," one cat called out in a clear voice. "This battle is over."

Several cats murmured among themselves. Another star streaked across the sky.

Then the sky shimmered and Silverpelt shifted from where it had been for countless generations. The stars condensed and shed their silver light upon the ravine and the upturned faces of cats, enemies frozen in battle.

Rainstar found he could not move as he watched the stars come dancing into the clearing. They made bright clouds of mist in the shape of cats and then they _were_ cats. The cats of StarClan clustered the battlefield, their fur and their eyes alive with bright stars. Some of them Rainstar recognized and his heart ached. There was Ravenstar, the young leader before Shadestar; Bluefeather, who had died in battle; Sootfur, the brave deputy of WindClan; and Blackpaw, Rainstar's sister who had been murdered by the tyrants who had once ruled ThunderClan.

There were several gasps from among the ranks of the rogues and even more cats appeared. They were not clan cats, yet their eyes glowed with an unearthly light. Dusk was among them.

Then the otherworldly silence of shock and awe was shattered as Imber thrust his way through the crowd of the living.

"What is this?" he demanded in a snarl but there was a slight tremor in his voice. A hesitation.

Dusk took a step forward, her black pelt as sleek and glossy as a raven's wing. Stars rained to the ground at her feet. "You have abused your power as leader," she said. "This is not how it was meant to be."

"What are you talking about? Zephyr read your sign. I merely interpreted it."

"It was a test," Dusk admitted. "True, the prophecy had two meanings. 'Two rivals will come together.' In war? In peace? It was always up to you to decide."

"Exactly," Imber growled defiantly.

"Because whatever you decided would be your fate," Dusk finished.

Imber growled, but he didn't say another word. Once again, Zenith and Maelstrom shared a look. A look of uncertainty.

"As for you," Dusk said, turning to Mistyheart. "You are the first clan cat to know the truth. Yes, the rogues lived here many generations ago. But when the twolegs built their twolegplace here, the rogues lost some of their land. At first they did not want to leave, but when the twolegs invaded…it became clear that they had no choice.

"The prophecy sent to them was a test for their leader. A test which he has failed. For the only way to survive in this world is to make peace. Not war, but peace."

"And only you had the heart to venture into the past and discover the truth," Stormheart added to his daughter.

"This battle was bravely fought." Stormheart rose his voice to address the whole clearing. "But there will be no more bloodshed. The stars have fallen as a warning. A warning that if it does not stop here, warriors will fall. Until the whole of the forest, every clan, is drenched in blood. It stops here."

"But what about this forest?" Feral demanded. "What of us? Are we to return to our isolation, our _exile_, while these self-important clan cats live in territory that is rightfully ours?"

Several of the rogues murmured agreement.

"This is clan forest now," Dusk said. "I don't regret leading the rogues out of the forest to make a life for us beyond Highstones. You have food, you have water, you have shelter. So stop thinking of the woodlands as a punishment. Think of it as a home."

Feral didn't look as if he wanted to back down but when Zenith gave him a nudge, he did.

"Remember what happened tonight," said Stormheart, speaking to the whole crowd again. "Imber, you will take your cats back to your woodlands. Rainstar, if it weren't for you and Mistyheart, this battle would have spread on to the other clans. You stopped a war."

Rainstar nodded, acknowledging his words. Mistyheart shuffled self-consciously from foot to foot.

From within the depths of the crowd rose a low growl which ascended to an enraged snarl. Several cats sprang out of the way on instinct as a large dark shape forced its way through.

With eyes like flame, Imber leaped at Rainstar, who was caught by surprise and had no time to escape. Imber's claws flashed through the air.

Rainstar flinched, expecting to feel the pain of those claws tearing into his flesh. But instead there was a yowl and Imber's eyes widened in shock and he stopped his head-long charge.

Imber stumbled and a stream of thick scarlet dripped through his fur from a wound in his neck. A wound made by claws that belonged to the cat called Zenith.

She pulled away and when the two cats locked eyes, they were both silent with shock. Imber, by the betrayal and the increasing weakness as he bled out onto the grass. Zenith, by her own actions, by what she did not know she could have done.

Then Imber's mismatched eyes lost their light and the leader of the rogues collapsed onto the ground. He did not move again.

Zenith looked down at her extended claws stained red with blood. Silent, Rainstar approached her cautiously.

"Zenith…" he said quietly. She glanced up to meet his blue eyes. "You saved my life."

She looked back at Imber's body, then away. It was over. It was all finally over.

"The prophecy has come to pass," Dusk said. "Both of them. With Imber's death, the rogues can begin anew. Forget the grudges you hold against the clan cats. Let them go. You may find a strong ally with them."

For a moment, the cats, clan and rogue alike, glanced at each other, taking in the scene of the battlefield. And all they saw was a crowd of ragged, bleeding fighters. Scents mingled and it became impossible to distinguish clan from rogue.

Rainstar shared a hopeful look with Mistyheart who shared it with Zenith who shared it with Maelstrom. It was hope that the sun brings with it when it rises upon a new day.

"Maelstrom," Dusk said. "You were the deputy of the rogues. Now you will make one of the greatest leaders of your kind, if you can learn from the mistakes of your predecessor."

Maelstrom nodded. He glanced back at Zenith, already knowing who his deputy would be.

Already, the cats could see a faint glow across the horizon heralding the arrival of the sun.

"It is time for us to leave," Stormheart said. "Rainstar, spread word of this battle to the other clans. They deserve to know the truth as well. And take care of this clan just as you always have." Then he turned to his daughter. "And Mistyheart. I am very proud of you."

Then, as the light touched them, the ghost cats began to shimmer and disappear, once again becoming the stars.

"It is time for us to leave as well," Maelstrom said to Rainstar. "Imber was wrong about the clans. They did not take our territory. I am glad to leave this place knowing I have made an ally rather than an enemy."

Rainstar nodded. "Yes. May the Ancestors watch over you always."

"And may StarClan light your path." Then Maelstrom, with Zenith at his side, led the rogues out of the camp, vanishing like shadows in the forest.

"Wow," Mistyheart said.

"Yes," Rainstar agreed.

"I don't think I'll ever think of the forest the same way again."

When she had been a loner, Rainstar might have given her a playful cuff over the ear. But she was older now. They both were. They had gone from a young warrior and a curious loner to an experienced leader and a loyal warrior.

ThunderClan cats were licking their wounds and Lightstep was walking around checking injuries. A few that were not hurt bad gathered around.

"Lionfur and Smalltail, you will be in charge of building up the thorn barriers." They were a mess from where the rogues had crashed through. "And Tawnystripe, we will need to regain our strength. Take whichever warriors you want and go out on a hunting patrol."

The deputy nodded and trotted off. Lionfur and Smalltail were already busy, gathering warriors that were not seriously hurt to help them.

"And Mistyheart," Rainstar said, turning to her with a gleam in his eye. "We need to help repair the camp. ThunderClan has survived this dark ordeal and now it is time to rebuild."

Mistyheart nodded.

The sun was already rising above the treetops, shedding its golden light upon the cats of ThunderClan. She looked up at the paling blue sky where Silverpelt had faded with the dawn.

Where one star continued to shine.

* * *

**The End. I hope you liked it. And thanks to Anidori-Isilee for all the wonderful reviews. Also, in the story, when the stars were falling, that's called the Perseids meteor shower and it occurs in late July to early August. It's really cool to watch and, though the warriors of the clans might think differently, it's not really the end of the world.**


End file.
